


Going Through The Alphabet

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Cheating, Closet Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fucking Machines, Humor if you squint long enough, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Love, Nipple Play, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Plot! Plot! Whait is plot?!, This Is STUPID, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots revolving around Darcy Lewis "getting down" with most of the men from Avengers.</p><p>Chapter 1: Darcy/Loki<br/>Chapter 2: Bruce/Darcy<br/>Chapter 3: Darcy/Thor<br/>Chapter 4: Darcy/Tony, Darcy/Dummy<br/>Chapter 5: Clint/Darcy<br/>Chapter 6: Darcy/Steve</p><p>**!!Not all tags apply for all chapters!!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy/Loki

Darcy moaned underneath Loki's palm that had fit perfectly over her mouth. Keeping her quiet wasn't an issue or anything, but it made her more excited when she was held down and silenced by the mischievous God. She could hear Loki above her murmuring praises and making lulling hush noises as he thrusted two fingers inside of her, making her arch and squirm.

Loki chuckled when Darcy made a squeaking noise at a particular thrust in, acting as if she never felt anything like it before. Her hands searched blindly for something to grab, something to anchor her to the ground and keep her in reality because right now she was felt like she was on her way to the moon.

She couldn't even remember how she ended up here in the first place. Where was here? And why had she let Loki do this to her? It wasn't that she felt violated or wasn't enjoying this, but when had Loki been on her list of "to-do's"... Or was she on his list?

Her knee long skirt was carelessly pushed up above her thighs and her new blouse was unbuttoned to expose her pale torso to the dimly lit... where ever she was. Her bra was unhooked in the front but it hadn't managed to expose her breasts to the God of mischief's green lust filled eyes and Darcy wondered when Loki would get fed up with the article of clothing.

Darcy didn't even know where her underwear was anymore. Finding them wasn't her top priority right now though, Loki was. She was concentrating on everything he was doing to her, from the gentle pressure of his hand over her plush lips to the way he twisted and angled his fingers inside of her, making Darcy keen with delight.

Every so often Darcy's legs would fall apart inch by inch to let Loki in more, surrendering and showing him that she was more than willing. She felt Loki remove his hand from her mouth to reveal her slightly red stained lips from where her lipstick had smeared a little, letting her take more shallow breaths as he fingered her.

Loki bent forward so that his thin lips were pressed against her ear and she could feel every breath he took.

"Mortal women are so weak," he sneered with a low chuckle. "They'll get wet at the tiniest of things."

Loki wrapped a hand around her throat, pinning her as if she threatened to push him away, and bent forward to claim her lips in a heated kiss. The hand grasped but it wasn't a choke hold. It felt like Loki was pushing himself to be gentle but at the same time showing Darcy just how capable he was of doing something cruel if she refused.

But she was far from refusing Loki.

His hand momentarily left her throat to push her bra open, letting the cold air caress her skin as goosebumps prickled along her body. Her nipples got hard instantly and she groaned at the slight numb pain of it. Loki smirked and readjusted himself so that he was hovering just above the left one, making her shivering from his hot breath. He stuck out his tongue and licked once over the pink flesh of the protrusion.

She gasped once and when it reached Loki's ears he did it again and again, pulling back to let the cold air embrace it. It was aching from the combination of the cold atmosphere and the saliva coating it. She threw a small fit, body curling and twisting from the uncontainable discomfort and pleasure she was feeling simultaneously.

Just when she was getting back to reality and on the edge, Loki pulled out his fingers and stuck three inside her wet orifice. Darcy squeaked in surprise and clenched around Loki's long thin fingers, keeping them inside her as she wiggled around. Her hair was probably a mess by now but she could care less than the status of her hair.

Loki crooked his fingers at the right time and Darcy howled, eyes squeezing shut to make everything go pure black pleasure. She could vaguely feel Loki sucking on her neglected nipple now while he fingered her faster than before, driving her to the brink and back again several times. His mouth was making obscene popping noises as he went to town on her perky nipple.

"Please," she moaned softly.

Loki looked up at her, smirking around her nipple like he had won. Like he had conquered her.

"You wish to surrender so early?" Loki inquired with a hint of satisfaction coating his tongue.

"Yes!" Darcy screamed when she felt herself getting closer to orgasm. "Yes! God, please!"

"I'm your God. You obey me now," Loki whispered viciously, raw lust tainting each word.

Loki had been hard ever since they started but he was enjoying watching her squirm even more. His arousal wasn't the main focus of this. Darcy was. To make her beg, twist, curl, and scream for more. To make her scream for him. His grin was evil and maniacal, full of malice and victory all in one bound.

The three fingers inside her slick channel moved like a blur and soon her head was pounding with a headache from her overexertion, focusing on her orgasm as she came all over Loki's fingers. Her vagina pulsed and quivered violently as Loki continued to work her over with just his fingers, panting heavily over her as she broke off into unintelligible babbles and murmurs.

She couldn't remember the last time she came so hard from just getting fingered and her heart was pounding in her swelled up throat. Darcy hadn't even noticed that her face was wet with tears until Loki smoothed a thumb over her cheek. It seemed like Loki had some ounce of affection left in him after all.

Their was a soft kiss to her lips and then he was gone, leaving her on the hard cold floor of where ever she was. Darcy sat up, head spinning and heart slowing down to a calm beating as she looked around her to see where she was, but it didn't look familiar. Where had Loki gone anyway?

She fixed herself up the best she could and pulled out her cellphone to call Jane or Erik or anyone she could get a hold of, hoping they could track her down through satellite. Darcy couldn't really complain about the whole situation, but there was one exception. One thing she'd be griping about for weeks.

Her cute new pair of underwear she bought just the other day, were missing.


	2. Bruce/Darcy

Darcy Lewis was wicked. Bruce knew this.

She had somehow managed to sneak into his lab and somehow managed to hide underneath his work desk. He was having just another normal day, writing down possible mixtures for a serum and filing some important documents when he felt a slight tug on his pant's zipper. At first he brushed it off as him being paranoid but then there was an even firmer tug on the tab.

He jumped out of his chair with an exclamation, sending it rolling back just slightly, looking down to see Darcy grinning like the cheshire cat. Bruce's pulse was sped up too much and he sat back down slowly trying to calm his breathing so he'd remain stable enough to be around. She didn't move from her place under the desk and she couldn't stop smiling.

"What's so funny?" Bruce complained.

"You scream like a girl," she said with a snort.

"Ha, ha," he mocked with a stern expression. "You know you're not supposed to be down here right?"

"Oh, please... I never do what I'm told."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Bruce inquired curiously.

"Got bored. Thought I'd kill some time with you," Darcy winked slyly.

"I'm flattered, but I'm busy right now--"

"You're always busy," Darcy scoffed, rolling her eyes as she sat hunched over underneath the metal desk.

"Well, I work for a living and it's something you'll just--"

Bruce cut off his sentence when he saw Tony's unmistakable glow coming in through the glass window of the door. He cursed to himself and rolled forward with his chair so he was seated back at his desk to pretend like he wasn't just disturbed by a sneaky Darcy. Bruce hastily told Darcy to keep quiet and grabbed his pencil to make it seem like he was writing down something important.

Tony made his grand entrance by cracking a joke Bruce had heard a million times before and strode up to Bruce's desk, leaning against it lazily and drumming his fingers on the metal surface of it. Bruce was hot and he hoped he wasn't blushing or looked disheveled in any way. If he did, Tony didn't make any remark towards it whatsoever.

"Tony," Bruce greeted unsteadily, "What are you doing down here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd see how the big guy was doing," Tony said smoothly, craning his head to see what Bruce was writing. "Any luck with the serum?"

"Not yet," Bruce said regrettably.

When Bruce and Tony had gotten well into a conversation Darcy got a wicked idea and decided to use this moment to her advantage because it seemed that Bruce had forgotten all about her being under the desk. She bit her bottom lip and leaned forward, extending her hands to unzip the front of Bruce's pants.

Bruce felt this and for a moment his eyes went wide at the realization of what she was doing. The button popped open with a quiet click that Bruce hoped Tony didn't hear, then again he was too wrapped up with talking right now. Bruce nodded and said "mmm-hmm" every time Tony addressed him personally, half listening to what he was actually saying and waiting to see what Darcy would do next.

There was a small tug down and a petite hand reached inside of his pants to go for the front of Bruce's boxers, fishing out his already half hard cock. Bruce swallowed and chewed the inside of his cheek in anticipation, feeling that same hand wrap around the base of his cock to stroke him. Bruce squirmed a little in his seat which in turn made Tony trail off mid sentence.

"You alright big guy?" Tony asked with a furrowed brow.

"Y-yeah," Bruce gushed with a nervous chuckle and a wave of his hand. "Just, um, adjusting myself."

"Okay," Tony nodded, looking Bruce up and down suspiciously.

Bruce let out a breath he couldn't remember holding and licked his dry lips with an even drier tongue. His mouth was pasty and Darcy was still moving her small hand over his length, coaxing him to get hard so she could really get down to business. Bruce didn't know whether he wanted her to continue or not, but there wasn't much he could do to stop her without drawing attention to himself.

If Tony could just shut the fuck up and leave already...

Darcy began a twisting rhythm up and down Bruce's cock which made him respond more by tapping his feet nervously and shifting his lower half subtly enough for Tony to miss entirely. She knew it was the wrong place and time for her to do this, but she honestly couldn't resist the opportunity. There was something about getting caught that spurred her on.

When Bruce was worked up enough and pulsing in her hand she bent forward and started to lap at the tip, experimentally tasting Bruce's pre come. Bruce bit the side of his bottom lip exceptionally hard when she did trying, in vain, not to make a sound. Her full lips sealed over the head with a light suction and Bruce's pulse quickened just slightly.

He didn't even remotely follow what Tony was saying anymore but continued to nod and agree, trying hard not to make eye contact with him. That would give him away and kill the moment and that was something he did NOT want AT ALL. He couldn't even form coherent thoughts right now.

Bruce gripped the arms of his chair tightly when Darcy decided not to tease anymore and dip her head down to engulf as much of him as she humanly could. After a tiny thrust forward and a shaky breath later, Bruce sunk down in his chair and snuck a hand down to tangle in Darcy's hair. He pushed her head down gently, gambling with her limits.

She made a tiny noise in the back of her throat and rested a hand on one of Bruce's thighs, telling him that she couldn't go any further down, not without gagging, that is. Darcy stayed there a moment to let her throat adjust around Bruce's girth, moving her tongue along the underside. She pulled back up slowly and it caused Bruce to gasp out loud

For a long and agonizing moment, both Darcy's and Bruce's heart stopped.

"Bruce?" Tony questioned slowly.

Bruce's eyes went wide with fear and he was surprised that his pulse hadn't gone over the mark yet. Tony began to approach him by walking around the desk but when he was about halfway, Bruce got an idea and stuck his hand out as if to say stop. It made Tony stop dead in his tracks and he was frozen in place, waiting for Bruce to say something. Anything.

"Don't come any closer!" Bruce called out in a panic.

"Oh my fuck! It's happening isn't it? You're changing right now aren't you?!" Tony rushed out, beginning to babble and panic just as Bruce had panicked. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit--"

"Get out! Now!" Bruce yelled.

Tony scrambled away and to the door of the lab and just as he was about to leave he turned around again with a nervous expression.

"Hey, uh, please try not to wreck anything..."

"Go!"

The door was slammed behind Tony and when his panicky footsteps were no longer audible, Bruce let out a groan of relief and relaxed into his chair. He was still hard and Darcy's still hand around his slick cock, chuckling breathlessly to herself as she shook her head. For a second she thought she had a heart attack.

"You wicked, wicked woman..." Bruce muttered under his breath. His eyes were closed and his face was up to the ceiling with his neck being supported by the back of his chair.

"I guess it's a good thing you have a big green, muscle machine in you or else that woulda been pret-ty awkward," Darcy remarked, with tiny bits of humor playing off her voice.

"Well?" Bruce asked.

"Well, what?" Darcy asked dumbly, feigning ignorance.

"Get back to it," Bruce said, irritation surfacing in his tone.

"Oooohhhhh, so now you want me to blow you?" Darcy said knowingly with a hint of sarcasm.

"Please?"

Darcy huffed as if she was upset (which she was far from) and leaned forward again, going down all the way until she gagged. She began to bob up and down and Bruce was melting, forming into shapes like he was putty in the younger woman's hands. She knew exactly what she was doing and it left Bruce to wonder if she messed around with any of the other guys.

Sounds were being pulled from Bruce's throat and vanishing into thin air just a split second afterwards. Darcy was playing him like a harp, plucking the right strings at the right moment to send him in a frenzy. He was glad he could be far more vocal than before but his chair was still pushed in, making Darcy completely obscured from his vision. Bruce hoped she wasn't cramped or uncomfortable under there.

Even Darcy began making noises as she sucked and stroked with her wet mouth, vibrations moving around his cock to make it even more pleasurable for the scientist. She pulled off for a moment to lick along Bruce's length, slicking it up better so her full lips could glide easily along it. Bruce cursed loudly and just when he thought his build up was subsiding, Darcy dove back down to slam Bruce's cock to the back of her throat.

Bruce came with a strangled grunt and tightened his hand in Darcy's hair, causing her to make a pained sound. But she never pulled off, not until Bruce was finished coming in her mouth. Bruce slumped back in his chair exhausted and let himself be pushed back, giving Darcy enough room to climb out from under the desk.

She straightened up and dusted her pants off as Bruce came down from his post orgasmic haze, smiling to himself and wishing he had some water to soothe his dry mouth. Darcy wiped her mouth off, resting a gentle hand on Bruce's right shoulder as if silently saying that it was over now and that she was leaving. Darcy made it to the door when Bruce called after her.

"You should sneak in here more often," Bruce chuckled out of breath. Darcy smiled and winked before leaving.

And if Tony asked about him changing into Hulk, he'd just say it was a false alarm.


	3. Darcy/Thor

Darcy couldn't even believe this was happening.

Thor was poised between her widespread legs doing wicked things with his tongue to get her off, the gentle scrape of his stubble making the insides of her thighs begin to redden and rash. She was pulling away and pushing herself onto his tongue all at the same time, contemplating whether she should stop Thor now or not.

Despite the guilt that clenched at her throat she couldn't stop him if she wanted to. If Jane could see them now she'd be furious. What possessed Thor to go down on her was beyond Darcy's comprehension and little by little she began to not question his motives and just enjoy what was happening. Guilt be damned.

Darcy adjusted against the over sized bed and wrestled with herself to get comfortable, but the instant nagging of her conscience and the burn in her thighs was keeping her grounded from having a good time. At that moment Thor's big hands trailed along her legs and up to the expanse of her flat stomach, as if trying to sooth her. His tongue licked a line up her intimate entrance and flicked across the sensitive skin of her clit.

She pressed herself hard into the mattress as her hair and pillows came cascading to cover her face, trying hard to suppress a moan all the while. Darcy's breathed hitched and she faltered slightly, making a small whimpering noise that only spurred Thor's descent on. She could vaguely feel him smiling against her.

The God of thunder circled his tongue around that area to see what that would get him in return. Darcy made a breathless little laugh and pushed down more into that teasing contact. Wanting, craving, pushing, pulling. She couldn't make up her mind because it was filled to the brim with rational and irrational thoughts alike, battling with her innermost desires.

All of a sudden she was being flipped over onto her hands and knees, head spinning and body tingling as she was overpowered by lust. Her hips were yanked back roughly but she didn't think too much about because Thor didn't know his own strength. He pushed down on her shoulder blades so that her face was buried into the pillows and her butt was in the air, spreading her legs once again.

Thor wasted no time in inserted his fingers inside her, feeling how wet she had gotten from the mix of saliva and her own natural lubricant. He bent down to lick and suck on her clitoris as he moved three fingers inside of her in a rapid motion, bringing her to her zenith all too fast. Thor slowed down when he felt Darcy begin to get tighter around his fingers.

He began to plant tiny kisses and nips along the pale skin of her thighs, moving towards the mounds of her rear end. Thor came close to her other opening a few times and she distantly thought of asking him to indulge in it a little bit, but that was for another day she decided. He sucked a bruising kiss into the dip between her pelvis and thigh, making her muffle groans into the mattress.

Again, Thor was moving her around and controlling her body like a puppet so she could be poised into whatever position he wanted. Darcy ended up on top of Thor, facing away from him so their mouths were both hovering over their aroused organs. Thor wasted no time in delving into her pussy to lap away with that same agonizing, burning pleasure from before.

Darcy dipped her head down to take Thor into her mouth and sucked him in a scattered rhythm, trying to focus on bringing him off but wanting to concentrate on her own pleasure as well. It was a brutal tug of war and she finally relaxed enough to focus on both.

Thor wasn't making any noises but Darcy was more than convinced that he was turned on because he was hard and throbbing against her tongue. Thor could also say the same for Darcy except she was very vocal with her pleasure. As vocal as she could be was a mouthful of cock.

At a certain point, Thor had decided to nibble on her lips which made her pull off of him to howl out a pleasured moaning gasp. It shot through her nerves and electrified them, sending shivers all along her naked body. Her hand idly stroked Thor's cock as she literally rode his face and grinded down onto his mouth, panting out "ahs" and "yeahs".

She hardly noticed it when Thor's cock began to throb and pulse. Darcy fell forward with her face just above his cock and before she knew it Thor came across her lips and cheeks, coating her face with come. She licked her tongue across the sensitive tip to taste the bitter fluid and Thor made a strangled noise that vibrated against her wet opening, making her pant hot air against Thor's softening crotch.

Sitting back up, she swiped her index finger over her flushed cheeks and sucked on it to taste every bit of the Asgardian's seed. She licked her come stained lips and rode out her own orgasm as Thor's tongue penetrated her pussy, jabbing it in and out and in and out. As a bonus, Thor's thumb pressed and rubbed on her clit, applying just the right amount of pressure as she moaned like animal in heat.

Darcy felt her insides throb and pulse with the impact of her orgasm. It was similar to a punch in the gut but she was too far gone to begin to care. She almost forgot where she was for a distant moment until Thor was crawling out from under her to go into the bathroom. Darcy sat there alone in Thor's bed, naked, body still trembling, knees weak.

The shower could be heard running in the other room and Darcy felt like this was the perfect time to get dressed and sneak away but as soon as she picked up her clothes Thor's looming form hung in the doorway to the bathroom. He smiled brightly at her and she nervously returned it with one of her own.

"Care to join me?" Thor asked as if they were the couple. Not him and Jane.

Thor had already cheated on Jane so Darcy thought, what the hell. Not like it matters what they do now.

"Sure," she replied with a devious smile.

She was ready for round two anyway.


	4. Darcy/Tony, Darcy/Dummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story contains non-con elements.

Darcy had only come down to the lab because Tony had requested her help with an experiment, wanting to respect her elders she accepted without a moment's hesitation. But she really should've seen this coming a mile away. She knew how Tony was, everyone knew, but she ignored her better judgment and now it got her into this situation that was now inescapable.

It felt like some horrible black and white monster movie from where she was strapped down to the cold metal of an operating table, but instead she was bare and there was enough room at the bottom to have her legs spread apart. All Darcy could see was the ceiling and she could hear the clatter from the left of her that was Tony Stark. He was moving something around. Something on wheels.

She tried pushing against her restraints but they wouldn't budge, after all they were steel. She mused for a moment that if the Hulk was in her position he'd break out without hardly trying. But she was brought back to reality when Tony's smug face loomed over into her line of sight, smiling cheekily like a kid with a magnifying glass. That's exactly what Tony was.

"Are you ready for the first test?" Tony droned on as if he needed Darcy's consent. She couldn't leave so it was an automatic yes. "I'll be putting it on the lowest speed first but I need to prep you."

Prep? For what? Tony disappeared from Darcy's field of vision and after a long moment she could hear him get something and set it down on a table next to her. Darcy held her breath and flinched away, as much as she could, when she felt fingers probe at her lower regions. She gasped, startled, but Tony's free hand came to rest on her thigh to anchor her.

Tony's wet and cold fingers entered her with ease, opening her up for something far more imposing than Tony. His fingers curled and scissored her open until he was satisfied enough to move on with his little "experiment". He had to say he was quite impressed with himself.

He walked around and something went thud against the table Darcy was laying on, leaving her straining to look down her body to see what it was. It looked like that one robot that always screwed up things for Tony but it was different because it had an obvious secondary function. It had something "extra" attached to it and she realized what it was.

But it was too late to turn back now even if she wanted to. She couldn't even shy her pelvis away from it as Tony adjusted it to her her current position. It resembled something of a crane from what Darcy could see and at the end of it there was a flexible blunt tip that had nudged its way an inch into Darcy. She moaned as she tried to accommodate the tip of it.

Tony walked over beside her with a switch on a cord, thumb hovering over a green button that was itching to push. After a good long minute of contemplation, which Tony feigned terribly, he pushed the button and the machine buzzed on. Darcy jumped as much as she could but it didn't stopped the machine from doing what it was programmed to do.

The machine pulsed forward to penetrate Darcy fully, making her moan as it vibrated and moved inside her. She never had sex with a machine before let alone use a vibrator, but this was somehow a pleasant experience. Tony stared down at her smirking with such high and mighty stature over Darcy.

After she warmed up to it, Tony switched the speed up higher and faster, causing her to thrash about on the cold sterile surface. Darcy couldn't even remembering coming because the rhythm in and out of her was overpowering and numbing. Her legs were shaking either from the intensity of the situation or because of the vibrated traveling through her restrained body.

Darcy tried tapping out with her hand but Tony didn't notice it and just like that her body was knotting up with momentum for another release that she was not ready for. Her passage convulsed and quivered around the invading object and she practically screamed, she was so sensitive. But even after the machine was out of sight and her restraints were taken away, Tony was far from being done with her.

Tony still needed his say in the matter of a completely helpless Darcy. He was beyond turned on and he figured now was the perfect time to take what he wanted, like he always has. She was opened up and wet and it was safe to assume that she wouldn't be hurt if Tony indulged a little. Well, not hurt physically at least.

He yanked her towards the end of the table and turned her around, facing away from Tony, and entered her with one shove. She winced slightly only because of being still tender after two orgasms and took it because she had no other choice. Her legs were shaking as she tried to keep herself up on the tips of her toes as Tony pumped in and out of her at his own pace.

"Just running some more preliminary tests," Tony grunted out as if he needed an excuse. Darcy wasn't going to stop him. She couldn't. She was numb and overstimulated and she just wanted it to be over. "Hope you don't mind."

She minded. She very damn well minded a lot. Darcy held onto the table and thought of anything but what was happening right now because she, despite having came twice, was uncomfortable, like a part of her was taken by force. Tony acted like he was something special to all womankind, but Darcy could see through all his charm and sweet talk.

He slammed his hips into her's, groaning and panting as he felt his orgasm reaching it's final threshold. He finished rather quickly for a man of his status, Darcy mused. Tony pulsed but before he could come he gripped the base of his cock, suddenly leaving Darcy empty and free. Luckily he had the common decency to pull out before he finished.

Instead he stroked himself once and came all over her inner thighs, painting them with warm come. She shivered and quaked and tried to disappear but she knew she wouldn't. Couldn't. Darcy waited until Tony zipped himself up and cracked some tasteless joke to break the tense mood, before she dressed herself with what little pride she had left.

Suddenly a warm bath sounded like heaven.


	5. Clint/Darcy

"Shhh... You don't want to get caught do you?" Darcy panted hotly in the space between her and the man beneath her.

Her and Clint had successfully snuck off to one of the many closets in Stark Tower and at any moment the others would notice their absence (well, Clint's mostly). Everyone knew Darcy Lewis was notorious for sneaking into the building and causing all kinds of mayhem, namely screwing Clint in various places.

You could imagine how "overjoyed" Natasha was of that.

This time they decided to lead the other Avengers on a merry chase to hunt them down and they made sure to hide in a closet they'd least expect. But the big question that needed answering was: Which closet were they in? It would be awhile until they were found so why waste time? Why not take the privacy to their full advantage?

Clint and Darcy wasted no time in stripping themselves bare and Darcy immediately pushed the archer to the ground so that he was sitting up against the wall. She climbed onto his lap, bracketing his thighs with her own and stroking him to full hardness even though it didn't take much effort. Because knowing they were being pursued and the pitch blackness of the closet had excited him greatly. The only downside was that Clint couldn't see how sexy Darcy was right now.

She lowered herself down, fighting moan after moan as she was impaled on Clint's hard cock agonizingly slow. Clint had to suppress the groans caught in his throat as he clutched onto Darcy's slim hips, squeezing hard enough to hurt because Darcy voiced her momentary discomfort. It was either that or the hard cock she was trying to make room for. Clint decided on the latter.

Darcy's hands went to Clint's shoulders to brace herself against his sturdy frame and after a few wiggles of her hips she felt comfortable enough to start going to work. She raised up on her knees slowly and when Darcy had just the tip inside her she plopped back down hard, wincing at the small trace of pain that made her legs tremble ever so subtly. It practically knocked the breath out of her the first few times she did it.

"Fuck," Clint hissed quietly into Darcy's hair.

If Clint could see her face he'd be looking at the biggest and most smug grin he'd ever seen, but he was handicapped to just sense of touch alone. It was new to him. He didn't like the dark. Clint wasn't afraid of it, he just preferred having the option of sight so he could survey his surroundings. But if Darcy was getting off on this then he'd play along. He had Darcy riding him at this very moment, so why did he feel the need to complain?

His hands trailed up her sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake and a shiver of delight ran down Darcy's whole body at the feel of Clint's rough hands. He may be gentle with her but his hands were like sandpaper and she loved every second of it. It was the perfect counter balance and it was (arguably) one of Darcy's favorite aspects of the vigilant archer.

When it was silent and her sight was completely isolated Darcy felt she could feel everything all at once because to her, sight and sound distracted you from the real pleasure. Darcy couldn't think of a time she actually stopped and actually FELT another human being. It was so surreal when there weren't any detractors.

Darcy was moving her hips up and down in a steady rhythm despite the growing tremble in her legs, sticking it out like a trooper to bring herself and Clint both off. How long had it been anyway? She had her face buried in the crook of Clint's shoulder, biting just lightly enough to stifle her moans as Clint's hands moved to her breasts. He rubbed up over them and her nipples instantly perked up to his attention.

Clint gave both of them a firm squeeze, testing to see what got Darcy going the most. It made her speed up her hips a little but Clint brushed that off as wanting to be quick. But as soon as he rubbed his thumbs over the sensitive tips she practically howled into his shoulder, causing Darcy to latch down even harder with her teeth. Clint loved finding Darcy out in ways others couldn't. Wouldn't.

He continued his onslaught as she worked herself slickly over his length, making their thighs slap gently against each other in the quiet void of the closet. Clint was getting close and by the feel of Darcy's slick passage she was close as well, quivering and clenching around his cock like she always did when on the verge of orgasm. And it was all because of him.

Her hands left his shoulders to wrap around his neck instead, pulling her away from the safety and quiet of his, soon to be bruised, shoulder. Darcy didn't care anymore if they were heard and found. She didn't care if she couldn't see the pleasure ridden face of Clint. All she was dead set on was finishing what she had started.

Clint grabbed hold of her torso to slam up inside her as fast and hard as he could to get them reaching their threshold much faster than Darcy ever could in her position. Darcy's short breaths were being punched out of her on each rough thrust in and the grunting of Clint filled her ears in harsh pants. She was impossibly tight around Clint and suddenly she felt it happen in a blink of an eye.

Darcy was hot and panting and doubled over on herself with a steady flow of Clint's come leaking out from between her legs, not even realizing she was still experiencing tremors from her own orgasm. For the next few minutes all that filled the stale and sex stained air were the shallow breaths of both Clint and Darcy. It felt like they were suffocating from all the CO2 that had nowhere else to go but around them and in their space.

And even later when they had snuck back into one of the main living areas they were greeted with knowing stares and rolling eyes. Clint and Darcy smirked at each other in silence.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Bruce asked skeptically.

"The broom closet on the 3rd floor," Clint said smugly.

And each Avenger was left dumbstruck as they realized it was just down the hall from where they had started their search.


	6. Darcy/Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I thought I'd end this collection of oneshots with something sweet and cute (but still hot). I hope you've enjoyed reading this :)

She always knew it'd be like this with Steve.

Steve had romanced her during dinner whether it was his intention or not. Steve and his old fashioned ways had hit a soft spot in Darcy, making her feel like she was in highschool all over again with the giddiness of a first date. Steve was such a gentlemen to her that it seemed almost unreal because most guys weren't like that in this day and age, but Darcy always forgot that Steve wasn't from this era.

It wasn't the first time they went out but it was the first official "date, date" and on this particular occasion Steve had delved into his romantic lover boy side even more than usual. He was holding doors open for her and wrapped his coat around Darcy on the walk home. Steve had somehow convinced her that the night was too beautiful to miss and it'd be a crime to not walk under the perfection of the full moon.

Darcy really should've seen what came next. She knew tonight would be the night that they'd engage in something more but she still managed to be surprised when Steve unlocked the door to his room to reveal a scene out of a romance novel. Candles on the nightstands and dressers with a ring of rose petals haloed around the bed, contrasting from white all the way to the traditional red.

"It's not too over the top is it?" Steve asked worriedly, gaging Darcy's reaction as she stepped fully into the room.

"It's very sweet," Darcy said truthfully, heart warming with the sincerity of the situation. It was intoxicating how romantic it was, almost unbearably so. "I feel like I'm on a honeymoon," Darcy giggled ardently.

Steve was blushing and even though Darcy seemed to love the scene before her, he was silently cursing himself for being too romantic. After all, it had only been a date and it was only sex. It wasn't Valentine's Day and it wasn't a honeymoon but Steve respected women, even if he had little experience with them, and he was a firm believer that women should feel important and loved in situations like this.

Steve believed that in intimate moments it should be something memorable and special even if it didn't work out in the end.

"So..." Darcy started, turning to look expectantly at Steve as if waiting for a sign that would initiate what was to happen next.

"Yeah..." Steve breathed nervously, blushing furiously as he scratched the back of his head. He was aware that Darcy was waiting for him to make a move because it had been all his idea after all.

He was shuffling from foot to foot with his hands in his pockets, making shy glances between Darcy and his shoes but before long she stepped up to Steve to put a hand on his chest as if to say "I got this". Steve looked down at her and she inched up on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the lips. He responded back briefly until she pulled back and reached down to pull his hands out of his pockets, guiding them around her waist to let them rest there instead.

Steve stood planted to the ground with a stiff back, letting Darcy guide him through all the motions. He couldn't believe this was happening even as Darcy opened her mouth against his to kiss more deeply than before. Darcy grabbed the base of his tie and began to pull him towards the bed, making Steve follow her like an obedient puppy being tempted with a treat.

Darcy sat on the edge, breaking the kiss so she could unbutton Steve dress shirt slowly. She pulled out the parts tucked into his pants and spread the shirt apart, planting a kiss just above his belly button. Steve shrugged his shirt off and let it fall to the ground with a soft rustle of fabric. Darcy was still kissing his stomach as she undid his belt and pants, pulling them down so that he was only in his underwear.

But soon those were gone as well when Darcy was through teasing Steve just above the belt. He was as turned on as any man would be in a situation like this and Darcy wrapped a hand around Steve's cock before leaning forward. He gasped at the initial touch of soft lips and tongue but moaned when they moved slowly down his length. There were a lot of things Steve's never felt before and this was one of them.

She was moving up and down in a steady slow rhythm, concentrating on getting him wet with saliva. Her hand worked at the base where she couldn't possibly reach with her mouth without gagging and her tongue moved actively along the underside, drawing gasps and moans from above her. Darcy never realized how new Steve was to this.

As he's learned before, all good things must come to an end. After Darcy had bobbed and sucked gently for a good moment to get him slick with spit, she pulled off and began to undress herself. She stood up right in front of Steve, letting him watch as she stripped naked for his eyes only and it occurred to him that he still had his tie on. He went to take it off but Darcy stopped him with a gentle hand, shaking her head with a red laced smile.

They tumbled to the bed and Steve huffed a little laugh, realizing that it had been accidental on Darcy's part but convenient nonetheless. Darcy laid down on her back with her arms above her head, opening up every inch of her body to Steve's pale eyes. Steve's breath caught just a little at the beauty of Darcy as candle light danced off her body in opposing patterns. It was more beautiful than the moon by a long shot.

He bent down with his hands braced at the sides of her naked body and kissed her passionately on the lips, moving slowly as if he didn't want to miss any second of it. She was smiling, Steve could tell, because her full lips were curved in such a way that suggested it and Steve had to smile as well. He didn't know why, he just did.

Darcy legs shifted against the mattress and Steve's hips dipped down so that he was poised between them. Her hands came down and she gripped Steve's hips, trying to bring them closer to her's as if telling him he had permission. One hand closed around Steve's cock as it guided the way to the inside of her body and he shuddered when he pressed against the soft resistance of Darcy's entrance.

Steve pressed in slowly, stopping whenever Darcy laid a hand to his chest to give her some breathing room. Soon he was all the way inside her and she was wrapping every appendage she could around his body like she was trying to fuse their bodies together. He pulled out and pushed back in slowly, testing her comfort level. When she gave the go ahead he began to move awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do but having some vague idea.

The innocence of the whole situation was intoxicating that Darcy thought it was endearing that Steve was so sweet and inexperienced. Darcy kissed along his neck encouragingly as he found a suitable rhythm that pleased both of them and whispered tiny moans into his ear, letting Steve know what she liked and that he was doing good. He was doing very well considering that he was a perpetual virgin and Darcy was glad that she was his first.

The candles flickered and Darcy held onto Steve tighter as the overwhelming sensation of her orgasm and heart swelling came to surface. Steve was breathing hard into the side of her head, making her hair rustle with each pant and he moved with more intent as his body became more sensitive. But Steve's hips didn't falter and he remained with the slow and gentle rhythm he had from the start because Darcy meant something. This meant something.

She always knew it'd be like this with Steve.


End file.
